


Dearest Ai

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Deer, Feminization, Furry, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Small deer Ai and his friend Rin have fun in the pond!





	

**Author's Note:**

> just just fucking take it

Ai sighed as he scooped the cool water into his hand, letting it fall over his soft, grey locks, and down his petite, little body. He had a long day of gathering berries, and now was his time to relax. He made sure to rub the dirt from his bushy, little, white tail from where he had fell on it earlier. His washing motions started to drift lower, to his fuzzy hindquarters. His mind started to drift and his cheeks started to tint as he massaged that special area of himself. He sighed even deeper until suddenly, he was interrupted by a voice that made his long ears twitch.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Ai gasped and jumped in the water, splashing it. He looked up and saw from his position in the pond.

Standing at the edge of the pond on a rock was a familiar deer.

He stood at least a foot taller than Ai, with strawberry colored hair and eyes to match. From underneath his hair, large antlers spiked antlers sprouted out, where Ai only had a couple of pitiful nubs. His large muscles put Ai’s small frame to shame. He was much bulkier than Ai from top to bottom. The fur on his legs was dark chocolate brown, compared to Ai’s light colored legs with white spots. Under his crooked smile were rows of sharp pearly teeth. Ai’s cerulean orbs shrunk in fear as he stood quivering.

“Oh…R-Rin…what are you doing here?” Ai asked.

“Oh nothing. I was just taking a stroll when I saw my favorite little doe out, and I thought I’d say hello!” Rin chuckled confidently.

Ai frowned at being called a doe. Suddenly, Rin jumped into the dark blue water from on the rock. Ai started to look around nervously, until Rin popped out of the water right behind him like a shark on its prey. Ai had to give it to him, Rin was quite the swimmer. Rin gave a hard squeeze to Ai’s bottom that made Ai gasp once more.

“How bout I help you out?” Rin smiled deviously as he started to grope and knead Ai’s flesh. Despite the situation, Ai started to feel good. The young deer gulped and his leg started to twitch.

Before Ai could even refuse, Rin moved his other hand under the water, and Ai’s waist, to probe at Ai’s hole. Ai moaned at the intrusion, wiggling his bottom to feel more of his finger.

“You like that, huh?”

Ai could only nod in defeat. Just as Rin was about to reach that special spot, Rin pulled hands away from Ai’s bottom. Ai whined.

“Why’d you stop?”

“You want more, you’re gonna have to earn it.” Rin placed his hand on top of Ai’s head and pushed down, forcing him to his knees, until the water surrounded his chest. In front of his face was Rin’s massive manhood leaking with precum. The young deer’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Well go on. I don’t have all day.”

Ai gave an apprehensive lick to Rin’s head, making the large deer sigh. He tasted salty. He tasted manly. It made Ai want even more, Ai sucked on the head, closing his eyes in bliss. He swirled his tongue around, getting more of Rin’s taste on every last bud. The young deer started to take all of Rin he could into his mouth, and down his throat. As Rin spread open his jaw, Ai started to drool over Rin’s cock. What Ai couldn’t get with his mouth, he stroked with his soft, delicate hand. His other hand went to grasp and massage Rin’s sack, making his lover throw his head back and moan. Ai smiled over Rin’s cock at the sound. Suddenly, Rin put a hand to Ai’s head, grabbing a handful of Ai’s hair and pulling the deer away from his meal.

Ai shot a questioning look at Rin. Before he could get an explanation, he found himself pulled up a little way out of the water, and thrown over a rock on the edge of the pond. Rin kicked Ai’s quivering legs apart and bent down into the water.  Rin spread Ai’s soft cheeks apart, exposing AI’s soft, pink hole and hard, leaking cock. The young deer’s eyes shot open as Rin’s slick tongue wiggled its way inside. Rin hummed into Ai’s bottom, reveling in the taste of the young deer. After a while, Ai started to love the feel of Rin inside of him, and started moaning. He started to shift and wiggle his bottom to try and get Rin deeper and closer to that special spot. Rin pulled out once more, licking his lips and wiping his mouth. He stood up and looked at his work.

“Ready for more, my cute little doe?” Rin smiled, as he grabbed onto his large cock.

Ai sighed, and grabbed bottom, spreading his cheeks apart for Rin to enter him. Rin stepped closer, grabbing the young deer’s tail and hip, and pushing inside of him. Ai threw his head back at the feel of Rin’s large, burning hot cock working its way in. Ai clenched his fists and moaned loudly as Rin started to pound away to his heart’s content.

“Noisy little doe…you like that?”

“Yes Rin! More!”

Rin leaned forward to try and bury himself deeper into his little doe. He moved his hand from Ai’s hip to grasp a tuft of Ai’s hair once more and pull. The feel of him being pulled every which way, from head to tail drove Ai to the edge. It didn’t help that Rin was also thrusting hard into the poor little deer’s prostate.

“Rin…I’m close!”

Rin smiled in victory and started to slow his thrusts.

“Ah! Don’t stop, please!”

“Then say you’re my doe!”

“I…I’m your doe! I always will be, so please let me cum!”

Rin picked back up the pace, pulling Ai even harder until they were practically face to face. Rin sunk his teeth into Ai’s neck, hard enough to break skin. Ai was finally pushed over the edge, spraying his cum into the water, and kicking one of his quivering legs until his hoof was buried in the sand beneath. Rin was quick to follow, slamming into Ai’s backside until he released himself inside of the young deer with a growl. They panted as Rin eased himself out of Ai.

“Well…that was fun!” Rin said.

“Yeah…” Ai replied, still dazed.

“Same time tomorrow, little doe?” Rin gave a playful slap to Ai’s bottom.

“Of course.”

Rin jumped from the water and frolicked back into the forest from where he came, leaving Ai to continue his bath. Ai sighed as he lowered himself into the water. As he turned over the events in his head, he blushed. He couldn’t believe he was finally someone’s doe.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by bambi porn okay


End file.
